With Family, It's Always Personal
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: What happens when one of the team is targeted? Will the team figure it out before its too late? Sequel To Be Made... Used to be known as 'I Like It When It Ends In A Bang'
1. Prologue

**Just in case of confusion this is in POV of JJ. It is based in the future.**

**i dont want to continue unless necessary so review amd tell me waht tou think :)**

**enjoy x**

**...**

I remember the day the letter came. The letter that snapped us all out of the dream that everything was going to be OK. the letter that snapped everyone back into reality. It had been two weeks since strauss was shot. Me and hotch remember it like it was only yesterday. We were there so what would you expect. The words of the letter still sends a shiver down my spine. The words that broke us all.

'Agents. Yes i am talking to you all. Hotchner, Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and Garcia. I guess by now your trying to figure me out. Trying to figure out my hatred toward the BAU. Well i am telling you know you going the wrong way. I am on my way to get one of you, and by the end of the month that one will be dead. My kiling of erin was just a warning of what i am capable of. Tick tock agents, you have 30 days. GO'

After that everything went down hill. For us all.

...

**please review and tell me what yout think.**

**Thanks and enjoys :) x**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK. So I got some reviews and now it's time to upload chapter one. **

**In case of confusion, this is on the day they got the letter ad it's all going o carry on from today. Any italic is JJ's thoughts. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to review :) **

**Thanks x**

**...**

**The team stood anxiously waiting for Hotch to reply. He just sat there paralyzed. His eyes were fixed on the paper in hand but he could feel 6 pairs of eyes burning holes into him. After 5 minutes of silence Hotch spoke.**

**"He's after one of us" he coughed. **

**They all gasped. Morgan snatched the paper form his grasp. His eyes grew wider the further he read. **

**"At the end of the month that one will be dead. Who the hell does he think he is!" he spat.**

**"He's a control freak. He is feeding of power. He thinks he is in control." Said Rossi. **

**Hotch rolled his hand threw his thick black hair. He was stressed and tired. They all were. **

**"We need to figure out who he is after. Someone who he could hold a grudge against. Morgan, I think you're our best bet so far. This could be a criminal we once locked up and you most probably locked him up. That's you job, to interrogate people. " said Rossi.**

**Morgan nodded.**

**"What about you JJ. You could have said something in one of your press conferences. This could even be a relative of a un-sub" said Morgan. **

**JJ paused. She stood in shock for a few seconds then shot up a nervous look to everyone. Her blue eyes glanced around the room franticly. **

**"I... err... err... Yeah suppose so" she stuttered. She rubbed her temple nervously. **

**"You OK Jen" asked Garcia eyeing the young blonde carefully. **

**"Yeah... fine. Excuse me" she shot out the room and ran to her office. She slammed the door shut and slumped in her chair. Her head dropped into her hands. Images of her colleges flashed through her mind. The thought of someone hurting them made her cringe. A sharp shiver shot down her spine. She leaped up and paced her office. **

**_Pull yourself together. He is not after you. He can't be after you. He won't hurt anybody_**

**She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. The next 30 days are going to be hell. For them all. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I will try and make this one longer, I promise. **

**I am trying to upload these as fast as possible. Being in high school doesn't really help when you want some free time. **

**OK so here we go. Enjoy and don't forget to review J**

**Thanks x**

**...**

**The team suspected something was wrong with her. Things like this never happened. They had no idea where they were going and they had no leads. They all had to protect each other. No one was allowed to be alone. He was a psychopath trying to kill one of them. Who knows what he is planning. And that is what they hated. They had no idea what he was planning and they couldn't do anything to stop it. **

**...**

**13 days had passed and the team were no closer to catching the guy. **

**9am sharp they were all in work getting ready for another day in hell. **

**JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, Garcia and Rossi sat around the long table in the briefing room. The table had been cluttered with case files. There was not one piece of table which wasn't covered. **

**JJ was rummaging through her bag cluttering the floor with makeup and accessories from her bag. Prentiss caught on to her unsteadiness automatically and acted. **

**"Looking for something" she questioned. JJ's eyes shot up to meet a very concerned face plastered on Prentiss. **

**"Oh, yeah. I think I left my cell in the car. Be right back OK" she jumped up heading for the door when Morgan stopped her.**

**"Here ill come with you" **

**"No ill be fine. It will take me two minutes OK. Don't start without me" she left them a promising smile and left instantly. **

**As she headed to the elevator she was greeted by the post man. **

**"Good morning. Do you know were I could find a Mr Derek Morgan" he asked. **

**"Yes. Through theses doors and to the main office. He should be in there" she said smiling at the young man pointing towards the briefing room. **

**"Thank you" he smiled and walked away. **

**She carried on towards the elevator. No suspicion came to mind. We all get mail every day. Nothing's wrong with that. She shook that thought away and carried on to the car park. **

**The post man peeped through the briefing room door glancing round for anybody to notice him. He cleared his throat.**

**"Mr Derek Morgan" he asked holding the letter out.**

**"Yes that's me. Thank you" Morgan smiled at the young man. The post man nodded and left. **

**Morgan glanced down to the letter. He began to open it. Enclosed was a piece of paper with a picture taped upside down to the bottom. A confused look grew across his face. **

**"What is it" asked hotch putting his coffee down. **

**"It's a letter but a picture I tapped to the bottom" he said confused. He began to read it. **

**His eyes widened as he saw the picture at the bottom. He threw the letter on the table and ran out the room. He headed to the elevator. **

**Everyone was left confused. Hotch picked up the letter.**

**"What does it say" asked Reid. Hotch began to read out loud.**

**"Hello Morgan. I think its time for you to find out who I'm after. Don't think I'm giving up that easy because you are probably to late anyway. I send my condolences..." **

**He peeled back the picture and gasped**

**"JJ" **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry i have not updated in a while, been very busy. **

**hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**sorry If my medical details from the ambulance are a bit of, not really good with stuff like that. :) **

**thanks x**

**...**

The team stood for a moment in shock. The person they had been trying to profile for just under 2 weeks had been targeting JJ all along.

After snapping back into reality Hotch finally caught on to the situation. The woman who was being targeted was alone and vulnerable.

He raced out the room shortly followed by the rest and headed to the elevator.

"do you reckon morgan has got to her. He could be down there waiting" asked Reid.

"lets just hope he has." said Prentiss rubbing the young doctor on the back.

As the elevator stopped on the ground floor it starting shaking violently knocking them all to the floor. The shaking was soon followed by a loud BANG!

As the doors opened they were blocked by a cloud of ash and smoke. As the cloud settled they were blown back by the view. Millions of car pieces lay scattered around the dark parking lot. They stepped out of the elevator glancing around to see signs of movement. Any movement. Al of a sudden a coughing emerged from behind what looked to be Rossi's SUV. They slowly walked towards the car to find Morgan crawling out from behind the car. He was clenching his stomach and you could clearly see a huge gash on his forehead.

"Morgan" said Prentiss shocked crouching down next to the injured agent. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder only to be followed by morgan shoving her off.

"find JJ. She was blown east from her car" he coughed.

Hotch walked toward the remains of what looked to be JJ's car. He glanced to his right looking for any sign of JJ.

"right. Reid call Garcia down and stay with Morgan until she gets here. Everyone else split up. We need to find her." said Hotch.

Everyone nodded to show they understood. They all patted Morgan on the shoulder and left each going a separate way to find JJ.

After 15 minutes of rough searching Prentiss saw a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see JJ's long blonde hair sticking out from under a thick piece of metal.

"iv'e got her" shouted Prentiss. She crouched down and removed the heavy metal which was blocking her body from view. She gasped at the sight of JJ's limp body laying on the ground. Hotch came running up and crouched down beside her. He stroked her head in hope that she would wake up.

"JJ..." he asked. No reply. He stared at her chest which was slowly moving up and down. He sighed in relief to know that she was still alive.

"call an ambulance. NOW" he shouted to Rossi.

He begun dialling and walked away from the group as he spoke to the other end of the phone.

"JJ. Can you hear me. We are going to get you to the hospital OK" said Prentiss holding on to her weak hands.

She moved her hands to feel her pulse.

"theres definitely a pulse, but its faint. We need the ambulance asap" she said looking up as Rossi joined back. He nodded to show there was one on the way.

After 5 minutes an ambulance came screeching up behind them. Two paramedics jumped out and headed straight towards the group.

"what happened" one asked as the other set up a stretcher.

"a car bomb was planted. She has a pulse and we have been trying to wake her but she is out cold" said Hotch

"OK we are going to need 5 mg of morphine stat" said the woman who was placing JJ on the stretcher.

They all rushed of to the ambulance.

"only one of you is allowed in" she said stopping them all as they went to jump in.

"let Morgan go. He also has an injury. We will follow and be there as soon as possible" said Hotch.

Morgan hopped into the back of the ambulance and the doors were slammed shut. The sirens were on and the ambulance zoomed away out of the lot.

"well what now" asked Rossi looking at Hotch.

"we follow and we find this psychopath before he does any more damage to this team" said Hotch walking up to the elevator. They all sighed and followed. Prentiss comforted the broken down Garcia.

"what if something bad happens. He wont stop until he finds her. What if he finds her and kills her. She is so vulnerable and..." Garcia was interrupted.

"don't say that. She will be fine and we will find him. She is safe while she's with us: said Prentiss

"that's what we said last time, and now look at her"

...

i won't be able to update for a week so hope you are all left with a good chapter. :) will update as soon as possible :)

Thanks and don't forget to review x


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been so busy! **

**well enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

**...**

The team sat in the waiting room. It had been 2 hours since JJ had gone in to surgery. Hotch was pacing the floor franticly waiting for anybody to come down and tell them about her progress. Tell them that she's going to be OK. He stopped and glanced around to his team mates.

Morgan had stitches and has bruised his ribs. But even he himself was the last thing on his mind.

Rossi was still attempting to get information from the reception but was not getting far. He always thought JJ as his daughter and was awfully distraught.

Reid had found comfort in a wall opposite him. He had been staring blankly at the wall for an hour. His eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying since they got there. JJ was like his big sister and he cared for her more than anything in the world.

Garcia was sitting with her head buried into Morgan's chest. She hadn't stop crying since they had got here.

Prentiss, she has concealed herself from the group. She was sitting in the waiting room a few doors away from the rest of the team.

JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were as close as anything. They are best friends. Just like sisters they are.

As for Hotch. He had to stay strong. He was hiding his emotions. He had to stay straight headed. For the team, and for JJ.

They had not even noticed a surgeon walk through the doors.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau" he asked looking up from his clip board.

They all stood up immediately. The doctor look confused.

"Your all family of Miss Jareau" he asked looking around at the group.

"We're the closest family she's got. Even look at her emergency contact, it will come up with Aaron Hotchner and that's me"

The team stood for a moment in shock staring at Hotch. They had no idea he was her emergency contact.

"OK. Well Miss Jareau is out of surgery. She took quite a blow. We lost her 5 times but she's a strong woman. She will be on crutches for a while but I won't bother you with the medical details. All you need to know is that she is stable and you can visit her all you like. She won't be awake for another hour or so but you can wait in her room until she does"

They all sighed in relief. She was OK.

"Thank you doctor" sighed Hotch shaking the man's hand.

"Well, it's my job" he laughed

"She is in room 30B" he said before departing.

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't want my pumpkin pie waking up without me" said Garcia waking to the elevator. They all smiled as they followed her.

They all felt a weight lift of their shoulder's, but what they worried about now is that she is alive and he is still out there.


	6. Chapter 5

**I am on a roll with these chapters. I reckon i can have another up before then end of the week. **

**i am working on the next one being a big one. so sorry this one is so small. **

**i am loving were this story is going and hope you all are swell but i still havn't got a clear vision of the end. **

**I would like to give a big thank you to ****Greysfan1234**** for your review! made my day. and thank you everyone else. **

**keep the reviews coming because i am not stopping now :D **

**Enjoy x **

**...**

An hour and a half had passed.

The team were anxious on waiting for JJ to wake.

"do you think she's OK. Its been half an hour more than the doctor said" asked Garcia nervously.

"she needs her rest. She is very weak. I think we should just leave her until she wakes. It could still be hours" said Rossi. They all sighed.

"come on. We all need to get something to eat at least. I will make sure the nurse comes down to get us if anything happens" said Hotch standing up from his seat. They all stood up.

"but..." Garcia was interrupted.

"come on baby girl. Your pumpkin pie is just a elevator ride away from you" said Morgan grabbing Garcia's hand and lifting her up from her seat. She sighed knowing Morgan would win no matter how hard she tried.

She gave JJ a last glance before departing from the room.

After a good hour of a dinner buffet the team headed back up to JJ's room.

Morgan was in lead walking ahead of the team. His mind was any were but with the team today. All he was thinking about was how guilty he felt letting JJ leave. If he hadn't of give in to her stubbornness she would be safe. He would have been able to protect her. But he failed her. It was all his fault.

He was so deep in thought he never realised he had beat the team to the elevator and was already making his way up. As he reached JJ's floor the doors opened. A sudden sound of beeping over took his ears. He looked ahead to see doctors and nurses rushing into JJ's room.

He immediately started sprinting towards her room.

"what the hells happened" he gasped as he got to her room.

"she was stable then her BP had begun to drop increasingly. We need to wake her to stabilize her' said a nurse who was taking notes on a clip board.

Morgan went straight to JJ's side. He took hold of her hand and began calling out her name.

"JJ. JJ wake up. Come on baby wake up for me. JJ..." tears had sprung to his eyes but he tried his best to hold them in. he had been so worried about her and now her life was hanging on by a thread.

"JJ. Please wake up. JJ please..." his eyes darted to the door were his team members stood paralysed. Garcia was gripping on to Prentiss's hand. They were both crying into each other at the sight.

Morgans eyes shot back to JJ as she began coughing heavily. She was struggling to breathe.

A nurse shot over and placed an oxygen mask on her mouth. She started panicking pushing the mask of her face.

"JJ. Calm down. Its OK JJ, I got you" he tightened his grip in her hand to show he was right next to her. She glanced up to him and smiled at his sight. Her BP was slowly crawling back to normal. She was becoming more stabilized. The less the beeping the less people were in the room.

A doctor approached the team.

"if we could keep a maximum of two people in there at one time for now that would be great. Her waking must have been a bit of a startle for her but she is becoming more stabilized" he said

they all nodded to show they understood as the doctor departed.

"lets leave Morgan in there for now to keep her calm. When more people are allowed in we can see her. But for now we need to start figuring out who this guy is before she gets out the hospital. He wont rest until she's dead and we are not resorting to that" said Hotch as the team watch from outside JJ's room.

They were going to do all in there power to protect her. Even if it means putting all there life's on the line, they wont stop at nothing until he was dead.


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you are all still with me. I haven't had any reviews in a few days so I hope you are all still on this fic.**

**I am not going for a Morgan/JJ fic. They are just close so no confusion there.**

**OK so heres chapter 6...**

**Enjoy and don't be scared to review :) x**

…...

It was 3 weeks since the car bomb plot.

JJ was home and under security watch.

There were police officers surrounding her house.

No one entered or left without I.D.

She had quite arguing with Morgan.

He had stayed at her's on the couch ever since she got discharged.

He never left her side.

He put himself personally in charge of her.

When ever she was in pain or woke up in a sweat of a night, he was always there to protect her.

One thing that annoyed her was that he never stopped apologizing.

He took full blame for the car bomb.

She knew it wasn't his fault.

She was an idiot to go alone and not suspect the post man requesting for him when he had a letter. Especially after the last one.

But he didn't have any of it.

Until the person who was doing this was locked up, he would put pressure on him self every hour he was out there.

Hotch came to visit every day to check on her and obviously she had Prentiss and Garcia on her back.

Garcia had security cameras planted every were.

She had the footage streaming straight to her BAU 'lair' and her home computers.

When she said she had her eyes on her, she meant it.

Hotch had came to visit one saturday.

They had held every other case until she was safe.

That meant they spent most of there time at JJ's or Hotch's working on the situation at hand.

JJ was in bed.

She hadn't had much sleep the night prior.

"how is she" asked Hotch.

He was sitting opposite Morgan on the kitchen table.

"the nightmares are still floating round every now and again. She seems to be sleeping a lot more in the day than night" he sighed. He was so worried but she wouldn't except any help.

"has she told you what the nightmares are about" he asked curiously.

"in her dreams, she reacting the day the car blew up... But with different outcomes" he said.

"like what..." Hotch pressed.

"one were the un-sub had found her while she was unconscious and killed her there and then. Another were I was the one who got blew up the most and I got killed. Another were she had died in hospital when she woke up. She said that instead of me being there it was him and he suffocated her. She wakes up in tears screaming for me and all I can do is comfort her and tell her everything is going to be OK. I don't know if i'm trying to convince her or my self. We are no were near finding this guy Hotch and she is running out of time" he stood up and paced the kitchen.

He was under so much stress and he was right.

They had stayed the same from when she got blew up.

No leads and no suspects.

"you need to stop blaming yourself. She is under protection. I promise we wont let anything happen to her. But you need to control yourself."

"but she's so vulnerable. She needs us more than ever and she is being more stubborn than ever" he sighed sitting back down.

His head fell into his hands.

Hotch placed his hand on his shoulder.

No words could be found so he just sat there.

They had no idea that JJ was standing outside the kitchen listening to everything.

Fury filled her.

_**Vulnerable. What was that supposed to mean. More stubborn than ever. Who they do they think they are talking about. It was about me and they were talking about me behind my back. If they had a problem with my 'stubbornness' why didn't they say anything. And if they thought I was vulnerable they were way of. I can fight for my self, one car bomb couldn't stop me from being who I am. I am a fighter and I don't let anyone get in my way. And I trusted Morgan with telling him about my dreams, and he just caved and told Hotch everything. If Morgan thinks I am weak thats one thing but if Hotch thinks I am, he may stop me from doing my job. He might think I cant handle it. I have to prove my self.**_

She thought to her self.

Then the idea came to her.

**_What if I prove I can do my job. I can sneak out the back and get to the BAU in about 10 minutes. If I prove I can sort through case files or at least fill out some reports maybe they would come to there senses. And maybe Hotch would let me come back to work._**

She decided.

She would use her broken fence panel and sneak out.

She was already dressed in decent clothes so she quietly unlocked her back door and shut it behind her.

She knew the kitchen window was open so she tried to keep the panel from creaking open and slamming shut.

Just as she got out the garden she felt the breeze in her face.

She let the air fill her lungs.

She had been confined in her house for two weeks and in a hospital for one.

A little fresh air could do her good.

Just as she turned to the path leading to the road, she was blocked by a tall figure.

"hi there Jennifer" he growled before holding his hands out and gripping her shoulders tightly.

Morgan and Hotch were suddenly broke from thought as a piercing scream filled the room.

Morgan ran out the room and straight to JJ's room.

"she's gone" he shouted. They both headed out the back door when another terrified shout came to them

"Derek! Help m..."

…...

**I hope I have left you good here.**

**I would love to here any ideas you have for me. Don't forget I am still figuring out the ending and would love your input.**

**You have all been great so far, don't want to loose your interest now! **


	8. Chapter 7

**OK so heres the next chapter. Sorry I have not update in a while. Busy life :D**

**Enjoy and keep up with the reviews... You all are really inspiring me and they all make my day :D **

…...

Morgan leaped over the fence and raced after the black van as it sped away form JJ's house.

He must have ran 3 or 4 blocks before stopping gasping for breath.

He tried to make out some of the licence plate number before the van skidded around a corner out of sight.

JJ's muffled screams coming to an end as the van drove further away.

Morgan's phone began to buzz away in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Garcia's lovely smiling face pop up on his screen.

He knew that her face was going to be the complete opposite to that when he spoke to her.

"What the hell happened? We leave my office for two minutes and when we return the house is empty and Hotch is sending officers out into the street from JJ's front. Where are you and most importantly where is JJ?" she screamed down the phone.

"We heard a scream and when we got to JJ's room she was gone. She must have snuck out or something, but..." Morgan was interrupted.

"Snuck out! You were supposed to be watching her Derek! I cant even speak to you right now... How could you..." Garcia stood and left the room tears falling down her cheeks.

"Garcia..." Morgan asked. Instead of hearing the once cheerful voice of Garcia he was founded by another voice who didn't sound to happy with him either.

"Why do you go and check her room?" asked Reid as he sat down on Garcia's computer chair.

"because when Hotch came she was in bed. I checked on her just before I answered the door" There was a long pause.

"Reid..." Morgan asked trying to bring the young agent back into the world.

Reid's eyes were flicking few the past 30 minutes of footage of JJ's house.

"She wasn't in her room. Well at least until you and Hotch got to the kitchen. Then she came out of her room. She was standing outside the Kitchen until storming out the back door. What were you two talking about, because what ever it was it made her really angry" He said. Morgan sighed.

"I told Hotch about the dreams she had been having. He was curious and I was so worried it just came out. Then I told him she was more stubborn that ever and she was vulnerable if she didn't except our help. I'm such and idiot" He shouted slamming his hand onto a tree.

"You didn't know Morgan. We will find her. And stop blaming your self for everything"

"Well I don't think Garcia is going to agree. Since she isn't speaking to me I need you to do something. Get the footage from the back yard just when JJ snuck out and run the plate. If we find the van we find her"

for a moment all you could here was Reid's fingers tapping away at the computer until they slowed down and came to a holt. Morgan waited for Reid to give him and answer. After a few minutes Morgan got impatient.

"Well... What you find..." He asked.

"The van that JJ was dragged into belonged to Earl Bulford..."

"The eye snatcher... He was locked up years ago" Said Morgan confused

"Well it looks here he broke out 4 mounts ago. But why JJ..." he asked

Morgan sighed

"When we brought him in he sat down and JJ was standing next to him clearing away and he said to JJ that she had pretty eyes. She was really creeped out by him and I got him sent away from her"

"He must still think she has pretty eyes" said Reid. They both sighed.

"Try and locate that van OK kid. And try and get my baby girl talking again. Ring me the second you have something" Morgan hung up. He started to jog back down the road to JJ's house.

He climbed the fence and met Hotch who was in JJ's room.

He looked up as Morgan walked in.

"We now who has her"

"Who..." He immediately stood up.

"Earl Bulford... The eye snatcher. When we caught him he told JJ she had pretty eyes. He must still think so. He broke out of prison 4 months ago"

Hotch thought for a moment.

"He is not the type of person to stalk and kidnap. And he must have been stalking JJ for a long time. And also sending letters. It just isn't him"

"True. But something must have changed. Unless its a really grouchy relative who has been holding a grudge for over 3 years, this has got to be him"

"it just doesn't add up..."

…...

**Is he really the one after JJ...**

**You decide. PM me whether you think it should be Earl Bulford a really angry relative. **

**Review Review Review :D **


	9. Chapter 8

**Well her is the next chapter. Sorry it is so short i needed to get it finished to start me next chapter. **

**Enjoy and Review. :)**

**...**

2 hours they had been driving.

JJ's hands were bound together with tape.

After about 1 hour they started going numb.

She had been trying to bite the tape off but that just got her mouth taped.

The ride was silent. She was trying to see the face of the figure but it was protected by his hood.

His voice. Where did she recognise the voice? She knew it from somewhere but it was glued to the back of her head.

She thought about Morgan.

_Why did I run? Hotch and Morgan were right. I am too stubborn. But I guess it's to late now. I wouldn't be surprised if they just stopped looking for me. I would stop looking for me. _

She thought to what her dad used to say to her... 'You're not superwoman, so stop acting like her'. She always thought he was over reacting. But know she understands.

_I do act like superwoman. I'm not superwoman. I'm not super anything. Super idiot that's what I am. I hope the team find me. I need to at least say sorry. I am really sorry. _

She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed they had come to a stop.

The figure got out of the car and climbed into the back were JJ was.

He ripped the tape of her mouth sending a sharp pain across her face. She was stunned for a moment as he slowly took the tape of her hands. She gave him a puzzled look. He laughed at this sight.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting you go just yet. I don't want someone's suspicion when an unconscious woman is lying in the back of my car taped up, do I" he smiled as the last bit of tape was released from her hands.

_Unconscious. I'm not unconscious. Oh wait..._

Just at that thought a needle was plunged into the side of her neck.

She tried to fight the darkness that was consuming her, but it was to strong.

Her eyes slowly shut and she was out cold.

Her body fell limp in the figure's hands. He laughed as he lay her down on the seats.

As he climbed into the driver's seat he took one last glance at the sleeping blonde before starting the engine and driving down the long country road.

After 30 minutes of driving they pulled into a state divided. The sheriff walked up to the car.

"What's your business here in Alabama?" he asked as he crouched down to be head to head with the driver.

"Just coming home sheriff. I went to pick my sister here up from Virginia so she could come visit everyone." He said point to the 'sleeping' JJ on the back seats.

"Wow! Virginia. What's she doing in a big state like that?" he asked curiously

"My sissy is working for the FBI. Media liaison she is!" he said looking proud

"Well lucky her." said the sheriff as he lifted the gates and allowed the car pass through.

"Yeah. Luck sissy..."

...

**Thank you everyone for the idea and i am writing the next few chapters now. I have no idea how many chapters there is going to be so bare with me :) **

**Review Review Review x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Had proper writers block again. **

**Well enjoy and review... :D **

…**...**

"So, where are we" Said Rossi as he entered the briefing room to join everyone with is fresh cup of coffee.

"Well, a crazy psychopath still has JJ that's for sure" Snapped Garcia as she sent Morgan a very unpleasant look.

"Garcia..." Hotch warned.

"I'll be in my office" She stood and left. Morgan sighed.

"Well, I see she is still angry at me" Said Morgan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is just upset. She will get over it and it wasn't your fault. You didn't know" Said Hotch sending one of his very rare smiles. Morgan nodded smiling back. The smile was shook of Hotch's face quicker than it came.

"So. Where are we really. Its been 5 hours and we have no idea how long she is going to last. She could be..." The words couldn't escape Reid's mouth. Everyone nodded to show they get what he mean's.

"Well, we know that the van that had 'picked' her up belonged to our old friend the eye snatcher. But if we follow our old profile for him it doesn't fit. We knew he took eyes but that was it. He killed and he snatched. No hostage scene in there yet here we are. It just doesn't fit. We need to figure out why he came back for the one pair of eyes he missed and that will get us some were from where we are now" Said Hotch sitting down on the chair closest to him.

"He could..." Prentiss was interrupted by Garcia who came running in to the room gasping for breath. She was holding on to a piece of paper.

"What is it Garcia" Asked Hotch.

"Well our eye snatcher certainly isn't the one with JJ since he has just been caught on the run and is going back to prison as we speak. The officers mentioned he was complaining that his 'black van' had been stolen. And our friends licence plate had crossed the Alabama state divider about 3 hours ago" she got out in one breath.

"Well this is good right. We knew JJ grew up there and this could be the missing link. She moved just after she was 9 but there still must be something there" Said Reid as he stood up.

"Wait one minute my beauties. The sheriff who was on duty had mentioned about the blonde woman in the back of the van asleep but what really caught my attention was that the Un-sub had called her his sister.. which could only mean one thing..."

"Its her brother" Morgan said in sync with Reid.

"Exactly my beautiful boys. Now you are all booked for a flight to Alabama in an hour. Do me a favour and bring my pumpkin home... Safe..." she said leaving them a wide grin and skipping down back to her office.

"Wait Garcia... Wait up" shouted Morgan ans he jogged after her. They met at theopening to her office.

"We cool?" he asked holding his arms out for a hug.

"Hmmm... Yeah I guess. I'm sorry. I know it was not your fault I was just so upset and it really was not the best phone call to get early in the morning. But you have to promise me you keep me updated every single minute. Even if its just too tell em your OK" she said raising an eye brow to show she was being serious.

"I promise baby girl. Now give me some sugar before I leave you to cry over me" he said stretching his arms further out.

"Oh you wish I cried over you" she laughed as she embraced his hug.

"come home safe and with my JJ" she said as he departed down the hall.

"Will do baby girl" He shouted back before disappearing around the corner.

"I hope so" she whispered to her self before going in to her office. As she shut the door she looked to her main computer screen to see a pop up in the centre of the screen. She looked confused. She walked over to the screen and sat down. She looked closely to the screen to see the small print inside the box.

_**Open up Garcia. You know you want to.**_

She clicked on the box and a live video stream loaded up. She gasped.

There sat JJ tied to a chair bound and gaged. A voice sent a chill down Garcia's spine.

"Say hello sissy. Don't be rude. You wouldn't want to do that again would you"

She looked up form the chair. He face was red and you could easily see the tears streaming down her face.

"Guys! Get in here now!" Garcia shouted out the room. Immediately Hotch and Morgan came running in shortly followed by Prentiss, Reid and Rossi. They all gasped.

"Go on sissy. Tell them. Tell them what you feel but never said to any of your true family. Go on" Shouted the Voice. JJ just looked up at him and stayed silent. He huffed. He grabbed a metal pole from by the camera and slammed it into her face. No sound came from JJ but blood began to seep slowly down her nose.

"say it" he screamed again. Nothing. He grasped the pole again and whipped her stomach with it. She sent out a painful scream which made Garcia jump. Morgan placed a comforting hand over her shoulder but never took his eyes of the screen.

"Say it. It's not like your going to get another chance to is it" he growled lifting the pole above his head ready for the next swing.

"Fine..." she coughed. Her deep blue eyes were met the screen again.

"I'm sorry guys. I love you all and i'm sorry for acting like superwoman. I know understand that i'm not as strong as Morgan, or as smart as Reid. And i'm certainly not as good of a FBI agent as Rossi, Prentiss or Hotch. And I will never ever be able to pay back to Garcia for everything she has done. I'm really sorry and I hope you understand how sincere I am" her tears were now flooding down her face and she couldn't control the sobs that escaped her mouth.

"That's a good Jennifer. Now see you agents real soon" said the voice as he smack JJ so hard across the face it sent her chair flying into a wall and knocking her out. The last thing they saw was a river of blood flowing form in JJ's direction before the camera was cut of.

"Is she..." Garcia couldn't even get the question out. He face red and covered in the tears which were still falling

"I don't know, I really don't know" Said Hotch as a single tear rode down his cheek.

…...

**Well for now I leave you here because I am working on a big chapter next. **

**Summer holidays are finally here (yay) so I will be updating a whole lot more. **

**Review review review :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy and review :)**

**...**

JJ had been out for 5 hours. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. Her eye's began to flutter open. Once they were fully open she could see she was still in the warehouse and that a video camera was sitting in front of her. She was trying to think back to what had happened earlier on.

_**OK. So i was tied to this chair and gagged. He was talking to someone who seemed to be watching on the camera. But who was it. Think JJ think. My team. I remember now. He wanted me to tell them i was sorry. He said how i should tell them even though i never told my real family. What would he know about my family. Oh wait.**_

She begun the think back when they were in the car. She was knocked out but she could still here everything that they were saying. But what was so important that he said. She squinted her eye's in concentration when it hit her. Sister. He called her Sister. It was all starting to make sense.

_**He wanted me to tell the team i was sorry because i never apologized for never coming to visit. The job always caught up in personal life. How could i take the time to go to Pennsylvanian when i was always traveling. But even a phone call which i never made would have made a difference. And when was the last time i went to visit Cathrine's grave. The last time i visited her grave was just before i left to go to Virginia to study for the BAU.**__**That was the last time i spoke to anyone and that was over 10 years ago. damn it.**_

She mentally kicked herself. All of a sudden the door began to unlock. As the large door swung open the figure walked in swinging a metal pole by his side. The pain in her head all of sudden came back as the remembered the pole swinging across her face slamming her into the wall. The thought brought back the feeling of dry blood in her hair.

"Hi there Jenny" Said the figure as he walked over to the camera and stood next to it. She could see the smile hiding behind the hood that covered his face.

"Hi Jonathon" She replied keeping her emotions tied back behind her very well built wall. She started at his shocked face blankly.

"Well. It took you long enough to figure it out. Has it really been that long that it took you 10 hours to figure out who i am" He snapped.

"Listen. I know your mad. I get it. I would be mad at me to. But you know my job has travel in it and i never get time for my self let alone a visit to see you all. I am sorry" She said still keeping a blank look and tone to her voice. He laughed.

"Well why don't you try and explain that to mum. Or even dad. Oh wait, you wouldn't know would you. Dad died 2 years ago Jenny" He shouted.

JJ gasped. Her eyes began to fill up with tears of guilt. She didn't even know her own father had passed away. Was she really that bad?

"I..." She couldn't find words to say to him.

"Don't even try. And when was the last time you visited our sister. I bet she would be ashamed of you right now. You don't think to look back at the people you are hurting. All you care about is your self and that is going to change" He said as he turned the camera on again. He knew that now the BAU would be seeing everything and he was glad. She deserved everything that she was about to get.

...

Garcia shouted to the team who were sitting on one side of the plane. They needed her to be with them as she was getting all the footage and they needed to see it if they were going to figure out were she is.

"It's back. The video is back and he does not look happy guys" She said turning the screen so it was at an angle everyone could see.

They all gasped as they saw a gun trailing straight to JJ's head.

...

**OK so i am still working on that big chapter i keep promising. I just need some inspiration. (hint hint review)**

**I just needed to update for you guys in case i lose some of you. **

**Thank you all and keep eye out for the big chapter. It is coming just bare with me OK. **


	12. Chapter 11

**OK so here is the big chapter. Hopefully it is worth the wait.**

**Enjoy :) x**

**...**

"Jonathon, you don't have to do this. Mum wouldn't want you to do this" Said JJ. Her eye's are filling with fear as she never took her eye's of the gun sitting in front of her head.

"Oh what would you know about mum. Nothing" He shouted back taking the safety of the gun.

"Jonathon. It was a mistake never coming to see you but i have my reasons as you have your reasons for never calling me"

"What... What are you going on about"

"I bet dad never let you mention my name while he was around. I bet he deleted my number of everyone's phone didn't he. He was the reason i never visited and he was the reason why you never contacted me. Did he tell you a lot of stories about how much of a disappointment i was and how he never wanted to see me again" She looked up from the gun to see tears filling up in her brothers eyes.

"How would you know..." He started.

"Because... He abused me Jonathon. He abused me because i wasn't a boy. All he ever wanted was a group of baby boys but no. He got 2 girls. One who couldn't take it anymore so she killed herself. That's right. Cathrine killed herself because of dad. I left and never came back because of dad"

"No... No... Dad was good. He would never do that" The tears were now streaming down his face.

"Face it. It was all because of him. He tore are family apart. And yes i am guilty that i never came to visit because i would of through a party the day he died" She watched him intently as he shook his head throwing his tears of his face. He had no idea that while he was talking she was untying the ropes that had her hands bound. another 5 minutes and her hands would be free.

"Why would dad do that. He loved us"

"No Johnathon. He loved you. Not me, Not Mum and Not Cathrine" Just at that the ropes fell free of her hands. She stood up and felt a wave of dizziness she stumbled forward trying to clear her vision. She blinked a few times and as her vision came through she saw a black figure come flying at her face knocking her on the floor.

"Dad loved us all and it was your fault he died. You will pay for dads death" he shouted as he kicked her in the stomach.

"No... Listen" she groaned but it wasn't helping. as he took a stop to look over her limp form she manage to get to her feet. she dodged a punch that headed towards her. He stumbled forward and JJ manage to knock him down with a blow to the stomach.

"Listen. You can stop this now. I don't want to visit you when you in prison so lets just stop. Please. We can go home. Together" She said holding her hand out. Jonathon grabbed it but pulled JJ down with him.

"It's too late now to come running home. You will pay" He pulled out a long pocket knife and cornered JJ. She looked up to the video camera which was still recording. The team had heard everything about her past and about her sister. She never wanted them to know that but know that they did there was no going back.

"OK. your right. But don't let them watch. Please just turn the camera of" She begged. The thought of the team watching her give in brought tears to her eye's. Her last moments they would see her as weak and she did not want that.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want your _family _seeing this would we. Please. I want them to see how weak you really are" He charged towards her. A piercing scream filled the room.

...

"Garcia, can your track were the video is coming from" Asked Hotch. He looked at the woman who used to be so in control who know was showing all her emotions. He could see the fear, the guilt.

"I can try but it might take some time" She said as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"That's one thing i don't think she has. Time" Sighed Rossi.

"Wait. Listen" Said Reid who was listening intently to the conversation. They all paused as they listened.

"Abusive..." Morgan gasped.

"She had a sister..." Prentiss asked.

"Her CV never showed a sister. Just her brother" Said Garcia looking up to see the teams shocked faces.

"Well it wouldn't. Her sister isn't alive anymore" Said Reid.

"Why wouldn't she tell us. And about her father" Morgan questioned.

"Would you" Said Hotch looking up. They all sighed.

"Wait look. She's untied. Oh no..." Rossi started. They all watched as the Fight unfolded in front of them.

"No...No.." Garcia shouted as the scream filled the room. Their eye's widened in shock. The pocket knife was plunged straight into JJ's side.

A beeping sound snapped them out of there trance.

"Ive got the location. There in a grave yard not 10 minutes away from the air port" Garcia stated as the pop up on the screen showed a address which is going to lead them to JJ. They all just prayed that the weren't to late. Just at that thought the pilot shouted over the plane that they were landing in 5 minutes.

They all buckled up next to Garcia so they could still see what was happening.

...

JJ felt a sharp pain in her side and let out a piercing scream. Blood was streaming out of her hip she looked down to see a knife plunged into her side.

She was gasping for breathe as Jonathon fell to his knee's.

"Jonathon..." She coughed out before falling onto the stone cold floor. She clenched her side as she tried to control her breathing.

"This is what you get. This is what you deserve. Say hello to sissy for me" At that he leaped out of the door and ran. He had to escape. He had killed a FBI agent and knew that he was going to be hunted down. He had to stay hidden.

JJ was lying on the floor. It was getting harder to breath. She knew it wouldn't help having the knife stuck in her side. She sat up and yanked the knife out. Another scream escaped her. She was trying yet again to control her breathing.

She could feel darkness consuming her. She looked up to the camera. Tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry..." She gasped as she fell to the floor unconscious.

...

"OMG JJ..." Garcia whispered as her friend fell to the floor. Tears flowed down her face. The team were stunned for a moment looking at JJ's limp form lying on the ground.

"We need to get there. Now" Shouted Hotch as he jumped out of the plane. The rest followed leaving Garcia sitting alone. She looked closely to JJ and sighed with relief as she saw JJ's chest lift and fall slowly.

"We will get to you in time. Don't you worry" She whispered to her self as she sat there waiting to see Morgan storming in and running to her side.

...

The drive was silent. All they could think about was getting to JJ before it was to late.

"Hotch. What are we going to do about her brother. He is on the run and we have no way of finding him. He definitely isn't going to go home now. He knows we are looking for him" Said Morgan.

"We can sort that out later. Our main focus is to get to JJ and get her to a hospital. Call Garcia and ask her were the nearest one is" Said Hotch throwing his phone to Morgan.

Morgan dialed Garcia's number. On the second ring she answered.

"What can i do for my chocolate God this fine evening" She smiled

"Well baby girl we would love to know were the nearest hospital is"

"It is 5 miles down the road after the grave yard. Now hurry up" She hung up at that

"5 miles after the grave yard" Said Morgan as he passed Hotch his phone back.

"Right. Hold on!" Hotch pressed down on the peddle and the car zoomed away down the country road.

5 minutes passed and they managed to get to the grave yard. They pulled up outside the cabin which they presumed JJ was in.

"One, Two Three" On that Morgan busted the door down and they gasped at the sight.

...

**Well i hope this is the chapter i have made you wait for. Hope you liked **

**Review Review :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You are all amazing. **

**OK so i might be changing the title because my ending has changed and the title is not included any more. **

**PM if you have an idea of a new title but keep it a secret from everyone and i will choose the best. :)**

**Enjoy and review x**

**...**

JJ had managed to wake her self up and she started crawling to the door. She had not made it far.

There was a trail of blood from the corner to were JJ was lying. Her head was face down.

Panic rose in Morgan when he couldn't see her body moving. No sign of breathing. No sign of nothing.

He ran to her and rolled her over. Her face was more pale than you would expect a dead person to be.

"JJ... Come on JJ wake up" He moved his hands along her neck trying to find a pulse. He sighed with relief when a weak heart beat could be felt. She started coughing as she caught her breath. Her eye's fluttered open, Sight blurry. When the figure of Morgan came more visible the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hey" She chocked trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. You are staying right here until the ambulance comes. And i am going to be with you until they have to drag me away OK. I am not leaving you again, got it" He said as he lay her back down on his lap.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn" Silent tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry for OK. This was not your fault" He said comfortingly wiping the tears from her cheek.

"It wasn't yours either" He laughed. Her eye's darted down the Morgan's lap. Her mouth formed a 'O' shape.

"I'm sorry. You have blood all over your pant's" She said trying to wipe away some blood of his legs.

"Are you being serious. You are on your death bed and your more bothered about the blood on my pants. Please JJ, just shut up" He laughed while pushing her hands of his leg. She let out a slight chuckle.

"You know i love you right" He smiled.

"Yeah. And i... Love... You..." Her eyes slowly shut as she let the darkness consume her.

"JJ... No JJ come on..." He started shaking her lightly. He head sank slightly onto his chest.

"No. Hotch we need those ambulances now" He shouted. Just at that the flashing lights came up to the cabin. Numerous paramedics came rushing in.

"What happened here" Asked a young woman as she began to set up a stretcher for JJ.

"She was stabbed in the side. She lost a lot of blood and fell unconscious about 2 minutes ago. Tell me she is going to be OK" He said as they lifted JJ of his lap onto the stretcher.

"We won't know a lot until we get her in but she's a young healthy woman so she should be fine. Are you riding" She replied as they rushed her into the back of the ambulance. Morgan hesitated for a moment. He looked to Hotch who sent him a nod. He leaped in and grasped JJ's hand as he let the paramedics work there magic.

"Come on JJ. You can do this... Don't leave me" Morgan said as he gripped onto her hand tighter.

"She's flat lining. Sir i am going to have to ask you to step back a moment"

Morgan released her hand, Tears streaming down his face as the electric bolts flew through her body.

...

**I am going to leave this chapter here for now. Don't think i would like to bore you all with the medical details.(99% of google) **

**Hope you enjoyed and Review. **

**Also i would love to know if anybody would like to suggest any fan fictions for me to read. Mainly JJ based but any others i would love to read. I review all the fics i read so just send me the link in a review or PM and it shall be on my favorites list :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and sending me supporting messages. **

**It really means a lot. **

**Big shout out to ****Carmen xx****, ****CMCrazies**** and ****TinaraXx**** :) you three are FABULOUS! x**

**Here you go...**

**Enjoy :D x**

…...

3 Hours. It had been 3 whole hours since JJ had arrived in the hospital.

Morgan had watched her die and be brought back to life 3 times.

3 times he had to sit there and watch as the paramedics had to shoot volts of electricity through her weak body just to keep her heart going.

They had to keep her heart going because she was so weak that she couldn't do it her self.

He had to sit there and watch as they pumped oxygen into her because her lungs were failing her.

When they found her brother he would be the first the punch the living day light out of him.

He wanted him to suffer the way he made her suffer.

The team watched as Morgan paced the waiting room franticly.

He stoping and watched his team members. Who knew what was going through there minds right now.

**Garcia;**

_Why. Why did this have to happen. Why my JJ. What kind of brother does that to there own sister. He was doing it because there abusive father had dies. He blamed JJ for his death. Yet he had no idea what he was doing to her. Even when he knew he still punished her. I swear to god I will hunt him down and shoot him my self. Me best friend. My best friend is all alone. The thought of not knowing is she is already dead or not is just to much. She can't be dead. I didn't even say goodbye. The comfort of Morgans chest is the only thing keeping me sane. He is letting me know that this is not a dream, this is real. No. that surgeon is covered from head to toe in blood. Is that JJ's blood? No it can't be. Crap it could be. No, No, No..._

**Prentiss;**

_Were the hell are they. 3 hours and they still haven't told us how she is. No update in surgery, nothing, I spit down if they don't come down in the next five minutes I will go up there and see for my self. What kind of brother would do this anyway. Torture and stab his own sister because she never visited the one person who abused her. Who know what kind of abusive she went through when she was little. And being blamed for her sisters death. I'm glad the mans dead and i've never met him. The sound of him makes me want to vomit. By god if we find her brother I will kill him. They can lock me up I don't care as long as he is dead. I feel like I am clinging on to Garcia for dear life. Our hands have been glued together since we got here. Our best friend can''t die. She just can't. I didn't even say goodbye. Oh my god. Oh my god. Thats a lot of blood for a surgeon to be covered in. thats a whole lot of blood for someone to loose. Please don't be JJ's, please god don't be JJ's..._

**Rossi;**

_Why won't this receptionist tell me what I need to know. I just want to know were they hell JJ is and if she is OK. Is that to good to ask for. Just tell me before I sue you. Yeah I will sue you and no one else. Just you. Damn it I just want to know. Our JJ. Our precious JJ has just been tortured and stabbed and we can't do anything to help us. And by the looks of Morgan I think he is going to explode. Well that stupid wall is going to have a hole in it if she doesn't tell me right now. I will kill her damn brother when we find him. I will and I don't care who gets in my way. They will probably end up dead as well. Wait is that a surgeon. Wait. Is that blood. Oh god this does not look good..._

**Hotch;**

_This can not be happening. Last time I was in this waiting room JJ had to lie to everyone an tell them Emily was dead. I don't want the same words to come out a doctor but it not be a lie. What if she is already dead. What if a doctor is on there way down now trying to figure out how to break the news. Were ever this so called brother of hers is I will kill him. He has done this to this team. He has broken us all into a million pieces. He has stabbed JJ and sent her into the hospital with her life on a thread. Strauss is going to be stuck in hell with me when I find him, because I won't stop at nothing until he is in his grave. I will beat him until the remains of his life are nothing but history. Crap. Is that surgeon JJ's. That a lot of blood for someone to loose. No god please no..._

**Reid;**

_My life is over. My best friend is in surgery on the urge of dying and I can't do anything about it. The statistics of surviving something like this is so limited. They are not in JJ's favour for sure. Damn it what's happening in there. Why can't we just find out. Doesn't look like Rossi is having much look over at the reception any way. I think this is the first time I every saw Hotch cry. Except for when Haley died. Same for Rossi. He has never shed a tear, but now. Everything has changed. And Morgan is in a state. I can not imagine what it was like watching her Die 3 times. Her beautiful lifeless body just lying there. I can't handle this. This is just to much. There is no point now hiding the tears because I have been crying for the past 3 hours. Go to the toilet and pull your self together. She can still make this she is strong. Ok pull your self together. That man in your reflection can not be Spencer Reid. No. OK. Calm down. She will be fine. Just go back out there and she will be fine. Push the damn door. You can do this. _

_Oh no. crap is that surgeon JJ's thats not a normal about of blood lose. I should know. That is not normal. Oh my god. JJ..._

**Morgan;**

_This is beyond a joke now. This is just to much to handle. I had to sit there ad watch her die 3 times and now they are making me wait this long just to see if she has survived. Surgery should not take this long. Its just not right. This has tore everyone apart. Hotch and Rossi, well they snapped a long time ago. I have never saw Rossi without his wall up. His emotions were always under control but now. Thats a different story. Reid has caved. He just went running to the toilet. Poor kid. Everyone knows he has a thing for JJ but he won't admit it. Everyone knows she feels the same but she won't admit it. ha. Perfect couple. The first thing I'm going to do when she is out of here is get them two together. If she every gets out of here. Oh god please don't tell me that surgeon covered in blood is here for JJ. Thats a whole lot of blood..._

"Family of Miss Jennifer Jareau" asked the surgeon. Everyone leapt up straight to the surgeon. He looked confused.

"You are all family..." He questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yes. We are. We have been sitting here for 3 hours so if you don't mind..." Hotch pressed impatiently.

"Hmm.. OK. Well it was touch and go for a while. The stab wound was very deep and she lost a whole lot of blood. Her skull had been dented in by 3cm. And she broke her cheek bone. She took quite a beating to her chest and broke 3 ribs. She was and still is struggling to breathe by her self and it wont be likely for her to be awake for maybe a few days. But never the less she is stable and after a few weeks of recovery she should be fine to go home. And I already know she is a FBI agent so no field work for 4 months and no letting her persuade you. Thats an urgent order. Any sudden movement could cause her to go into a coma with her head injury. OK. You can see her in room 501 on the 4th floor. And No Coffee for a few weeks. Thats one thing she requested for before we stabilized her. And also she would like a Mr Spencer Reid and Mr Derek Morgan to be here when she wakes. That was an order I was a little bit scared to refuse" As he felt the tension in the room lift he sighed as the relieved faces of the FBI squad grew more calm.

"That is fantastic news. Thank you so much" Smiled Hotch as he shook the mans hand.

"I'm glad she's going to be OK. She is very strong. It was a pleasure agent's" The surgeon nodded his head and departed.

"She's.. OK" Smiled Garcia as she fell into Morgans chest in relief.

"Yeah, She is. Thank God. Well what are we waiting for. Let's go see her" Said Reid as he walked to the elevator. The team hesitated for a moment. Reid looked back confused.

"Reid... She isn't going to wake up for a few days. And are you sure you can handle what she is going to look like. She has been beaten up pretty bad" Said Hotch.

"Listen. No matter how beaten up that woman is I will still love her. I know you all know so i'm not hiding it anymore. I love her and I am going to be with her every single step of the way any of you with me..." He said holding out his hand hoping for someone to grab it.

"You know were I lie G-Man" Smiled Garcia as she grabbed the young doctors hand. She turned to everyone else and held out her hand for someone to join them

"I'm with her every step of the way. No matter what" Said Prentiss Repeating the action of Garcia.

"You know I will do anything for her pretty boy. Just make sure i'm your best man at the wedding OK" Laughed Morgan as her grabbed Emily's hand.

"Well, JJ is like a daughter to me and you never abandon family do you" Sid Rossi as he joing the huddle. Now it was just Hotch. Stubborn old Hotch.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go see JJ" He said joing the group outside the elevator.

Garcia laughed.

"What are you laughing at red" Question Rossi.

"Family. Don't you just love it" She smiled as the doors closed behind them.

…...

**I am actually really happy with this chapter. **

**You may agree, you may disagree but I am happy so I hope you all are to. **

**Just to let everyone know I am doing a sequel to this. Warning now in case you bit my heads of for the ending...:D **

**Thank you all so much and I will be updating real soon :D x**


	15. Epilogue

**1 month's later...**

**News Broadcast;**

"_Miss Jennifer Jareau, a media liaison from the BAU, is making a miraculous recovery after being kidnapped and stabbed by her own brother a Mr Jonathan Jareau. If you see this man you will need to inform the FBI immediately as he is armed and dangerous. Now to Ben White who is with SSA Aaron Hotchner. Over to you Ben" Said the reporter. The screen flashed to a young ginger man standing outside a hospital with Hotch._

"_Yes. I am here with SSA Aaron Hotchner. So agent Hotchner, how is the young agent doing after such a shocking event" Asked the reporter holding a microphone out to Hotch. _

"_She is making a very good recovery. She will be leaving the hospital today after spending almost a month in recovery. One thing I can tell you is she is craving a good cup of coffee right now" Replied Hotch. _

"_We are all glad to here she is doing so well. How is the search going for her brother. He is a very dangerous man to be walking around the states" _

"_We have blocked all major airports and state dividers so were ever he is he won't be leaving. We are doing all in out power to find this man before he does anything he will regret" _

"_Ah very good. Well we hope Miss Jareau has a very good recovery. This is Ben White reporting from Virginia state hospital" The screen went black. _

The men in the post office were to focused on the television to notice a dark figure enter the post office and post a letter. A letter addressed to SSA Aaron Hotchner.

…...

**1 week later... **

"Hotch, please. Just let me come on the case at least. I promise I won't leave the station just don't leave me here to do all this paper work. I could actually kill my self" Begged JJ. Hotch was a stubborn man and he was not going to just let JJ come back so easy after such a event.

"I'm sorry JJ. Doctors orders. That's one thing he told us not to give into. Going back to your old ways when you not ready. You just left the hospital a week ago. You could still do damage to your head and send your self into a coma. Your just not ready" He replied.

"Why is everyone fussing over that. I am not going to go into a coma for crying out loud" She shouted back impatiently. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Aaron Hotchner" Asked a young post man.

"Yes. Thank you" He said grabbing the letter of the man. He nodded and left.

Hotch looked down and began to open the envelope. He froze on the spot.

"Hotch.. What's wrong..." Asked JJ as she noticed his sudden nervousness.

"A.. A letter... It's from your brother" He said. JJ's eyes darted down the see the letter.

"Hotch... What does it say" She asked not really wanted to know the answer. He handed it over to JJ.

_**You have 24 hours. Bring JJ to me or I blow up the BAU building. I won't tell you what time and I won't tell you what date and I won't tell you when the bomb will be planted. Just know that if she is not at her house this time tomorrow, everyone will pay. **_

_**Think about it. **_

…...

**DUN DUN DUN **

**The end :D **


End file.
